Shew Noes
Shew Noes is an episode of Pippa pork. It is the 15th episode of Season 1 along with being the season finale. Summary After a tragedy, Pippa needs new shoes. Transcript Muma and Father pork are laying in the sitting room Father pork: What's the deal.. with ice cream Muma pork: i KNOW. it just sits there and (8 second pause)..................melts Father pork: What melts? Muma pork:....I don't know man Pippa pork and Susan lamb: *runs inside giggling* Susan lamb: And then i said "That's no palm tree, THAT'S MY TOASTER!" Pippa pork: *does that fall-over-laughing-at-the-end-of-the-episode thing* Susan and Pippa: *both laughing* *screen zooms in on pippa's shoe* NarRATor: Oh no. There's is a spider on pippa's shoe! Pippa pork: THERE'S A WHAT Muma pork: OH MY ASTLEY PIPPA THERE'S A SP'IDER ON YOUR SHOE ' PIPPA PORK: *SCREAMS* PIPPA PORK: *TAKES OFF SHOES WHILE SCREAMING* PIPPA PORK: *RUNS OUTSIDE AND THROWS SHOES INTO THE SUN WHILE SCREAMING* Pippa pork: *screaming turns into loud crying* Muma pork: *pats pippa on the back* don't worry. it's all over now. you're safe Susan lamb: *covers face* Oh, i hate spiders! Peppa pig: *appears holding a spider by his web string* Mister Skinnylegs. Susan lamb: *screams* Everyone: *just sits there for a minute* Pippa pork: Well now what? Father pork: *walks outside where everone else is* Pippa, where are your shoes? Pippa pork: There was a spider on them, so i threw them into the sun. That's not an unreasonable reaction. Father pork: PIPPA! you KNOW that was your only pair of shoes! Pippa pork: Well why do i only have one pair. Father pork: All i do is work out i don't have an actual job Pippa and Father pork go to the shoe store. Madame bunny: Welcome to shoes what do you want Pippa pork: Blue ones, *snort* please. Madame bunny: Oh, and a teddy and a dinosaur? That makes six! Pippa pork: what Madame bunny: ALL ABOOOOOOOOOOARD *HUGE HOT AIR BALLOON CRASHES INTO THE SHOE STORE* Father pork: MADAME BUNNY!! *shoes go flying everywhere from the explosion* *a blue pair of shoes lands in front of pippa* Pippa pork: *gasps and puts on the shoes* *looks over at madame bunny* there's nothing but a fiery explosion Pippa pork: *looks outside* Madame bunny is seen floating away very fast on a hot air balloon Madame bunny: *looks down at peppa* *sheds a single tear* Pippa pork: Your service will be remembered for generations to come, Madame bunny. *salutes* ---- Pippa pork: *runs into the pork home* NEW BLUE SHOES!!!!!!!! Muma pork: *jumping* YYYYYYYYYEESSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Everyone: *celebration dance* Susan lamb: *walks in eating a waffle* what's all this noise about? Father pork: Pippa's got new blue shoes and they're WAY BETTER THAN YOUR WHOLE OUTFIT, SUSAN!! Pippa pork: OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Everyone (but susan, who just got owned): *celebration dance* (scene cuts to an empty room) Girge: where am i ???: (appears in silhouette) Girge... i've got you right where i want you... GUAHAHAHAHAHA! The end i think i just broke my hand Trivia *This episode with have a special season finale epilogue *Did madame bunny die????? *rip in peace madame bunny Category:Pippa pork Category:Pippa pork Episodes Category:Episodes where something bad happens Category:Fanon